Discrete power semiconductors such as MOSFETs (metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors) are operated at high voltages and can generate significant losses in the form of heat. As a result, packages housing power semiconductors require cooling and must comply with industry safety and isolation specifications, such as those required by UL Standards pertaining to semiconductor packages. To ensure normal operation, meet safety, and isolation requirements, sufficient cooling should be provided through means such as a heat sink, and packages should meet minimum creepage distance, clearance distance, and isolation distance requirements between high voltages that can occur at the package leads and the low voltage or ground potential provided at the heat sink, package mounting mechanism, and/or structure that the package is mounted to.